vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PlayStation 2
Can someone tell me why Dark Cloud 1-2 are removed? Those games were great and /v/ loves this game. I saw it before and now I see it's removed. Why? Again, /v/ likes this game. I say add it back. 02:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) artwork column We need to start adding artwork to this article. For any of these games will not be hard to find, at all, just google search, find artwork, and resize (126x177). MFGreth1 04:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Whoever added the Prince of Persia games If you were so insistent on adding the games, you couldn't add the artwork and description yourself? Not even the genre? Fuck you, man. Guess I'll do it for you, lazy-ass. - MFGreth1 17:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Dot.Hack Why the hell aren't the Dot.Hack games on here? They're fucking fun. Lord of the Rings 2 and 3 The Two Towers and Return of the King are both excellent games. Could we add those? Deus Ex: The Conspiracy Any objections to adding this? Add image please. I cannot be arsed to make an account, so someone should add an image for .hack Mega Man X8 That is all Missing How the fuck are Shadow of the colossus and the Jak and Daxter games not here?-- 04:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Why is Tony Hawks American Wasteland here and not Tony Hawks Underground!? ' Atelier Iris AI1 and AI2 at least are great and should be added. If you want to add something then add it yourself. Simple! SkyGunner " The controls are one of the best features, as handling is fun and responsive." Is this sarcasm or something? Controls are counter-intuitive as FUCK. I spent hours in the tutorial trying to shoot that damn balloon until I found out that when you aim is near it, the game auto-aims. Also, the camera makes everything extra confusing, as it isn't fixed on your plane only, but on you relatively to the enemy at the same time. I can't see where I'm going. Should I add my opinions on the description or keep it as it is? Cho Aniki: Legend of the Holy Protein I can't because I don't know how to add it without the visual view, but if anyone wants to, Cho Aniki: Legend of the Holy Protein should be added. Genre is shmup, description can just be "extremely homoerotic shmup." Naval Ops : Warship gunner This game is also a real gem and can really fool anyone especially back then when we only judge the game by looking at the back cover. This game looks serious in terms of Battleships but the Customization, Different hulls, Battleships styles (even fukken carriers) and Plentiful and out of the ordinary weapons really makes this game over the top and fun as fuck. Think of it as "Western Samurai" in terms of customizations and boss battles. Yes boss battles mostly are very over the top like a Battleship with a Giant Drill on the front of it which it tries to ram you with. After finishing the game you start over with everything but everyone gets technologically more advanced (you can too from LOOT Drops from enemy ships sunk) (LASERS EVERYWHERE) and Even more Fucked up bosses that improve from the first playthrough. All in all its a game that really worth getting. Also laser beam Rave ships. Controller Issues? About the, and I quote, "notable (and notorious) issue of the PS2 (...) the horrid, uncomfortable contoller". Now if this is as notorious as the article seems to imply I should be able to find lots of reviews, videos, etc confirming this and I'm not. Unless we can find some proof that the standard controller is a serious issue to many people I think this should be removed or perhaps rewritten, otherwise it comes across as just ranting, especially considering this only appears on the PS2 article and not the PS1 and PS3 ones which should have the exact same issue. Not to mention other controllers that also have issues go unmentioned (the "Duke" Xbox controller) or only last one scentnce (the Atari Jaguar controller, just check it's page), unlike the paragraph long complaint we have here. 04:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Why is there no mercenaries? I think we all can agree that was a good game Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Remembrance Has anyone played Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Remembrance? It got pretty good reviews. Did it not make the cut for the wiki, or was it just forgotten? Error on the page Red Dead revolver although a great game has it's entry repeated twice. description for game I have played castlevania lament of innosene extensivily so heres my shot at writing a description Lament Is an attempt to take the series into a beat em up direction. It still feels like a castlevania rather than a dmc or god of war. Each enemy has a different pattern to react to and you can quickly get your ass-kicked if you just try to mindless mash out combos. Theres only 1 weapon but the combat is fine tuned enough so it doesnt matter. You also have subweapons and minor spells. The environments and music are gorgeous as expected of a castlevania game. It retains some metroidvania elements. Stages are giant mazes with optional areas leading to treasures. Hunting for keys like double jump is removed. 90% of the game is available to explore at the start with the last 10% opened when you clear all the bosses. The rpg elements are unfortunatly extremly minor. Theres hardly any equipable items at all, most of them are extremly weak, and theres no level ups. Each time you kill boss you get an orb that can be equiped to one of the subweapons to enhance it so theres a lot of different attacks to expirment with. Theres a few glaring flaws like how some of the rooms are completly empty and just take up space. Beating the game unlocks @crazy mode which replaces all the weak enemies with stronger ones and makes every room have like 4 times the monsters which is worth playing if you like a challenge. If you like lore the game's story is the origin of the vampire killer whip, the birth of dracula, and his rivalry with the belmonts. 04:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC)leonisbestbelmont can't edit shit anymore? if normal users can't edit the page anymore add mercenaries because it is the best game. faggots. Turben117 (talk) 05:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC)jan 27 2014 Dead links The freeboot links at the bottom of the page are long gone, maybe a quick rewrite and a link to gbatemp would be better. alternatly add these: http://forums.exophase.com/threads/mod-your-ps2-without-having-to-buy-anything-potentially.16598/ http://bootleg.sksapps.com/tutorials/fmcb/swap.php http://list.sksapps.com/